


Needs

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Mayra Hawke [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayra Hawke & Sexuality in Act 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

Mayra Hawke flirts almost as easily as she jokes. And maybe that was part of the problem. Sarcasm used so often people didn’t realize how serious her offers were.

Some people did, of course. Early on in her time in Kirkwall, it had been Elegant flirting back, inviting her home for an evening. They had been honest with each other, no illusions that it was more than enjoying each other’s company. Elegant was looking for commitment Mayra wasn’t ready for, and Mayra just needed the one night. When Elegant started being courted, Mayra had bowed out, keeping her distance, keeping proper. Elegant had a knack for knowing when Mayra was serious and when she wasn’t, and when Mayra stepped out of her life, it was with a touch of sadness. Business associates were well and good, but Mayra knew better than to mix business and pleasure- usually.

Sometimes, though, needs needed to be met, and business took her to where she could meet them. Over a year as a refugee and a mercenary, Mayra wasn’t sure she had any shame left. Not even negotiating terms in front of her new companions brought a blush to her cheeks. It didn’t seem to bother them, either, which she was grateful for. She’d have hated kicking one of these men to the gutter because he was too prudish to allow for a woman having needs.

She could only hope she’d be lucky enough that at least one of them would be not-prudish enough to meet her needs himself.


End file.
